Birth of the Kage Ookami
by tyson55
Summary: New project I've been working on


The sky was thundering, Kami was showering the earth with tears, the ground was stained with the blood of men and women, children area crying for their mothers

The sky was thundering, Kami was showering the earth with tears; the ground was stained with the blood of men and women, children area crying for their mothers. One child is hiding in the shadows of an alley, watching the slaughter of his friends, family, and fellow villagers, he sees the musical note on their headbands as they kill and pillage his home looking for something, something important.

"Argh, where the hell is that damn sword!" yelled one of the killers, kicking a chair out of frustration, his partner looking annoyed smacks the back of his head, hard.

"Itai! That hurt you bitch!" clenching his fist he rears it back to hit her when he found himself on the ground. The third member of the team was standing over him looking pissed.

"Ikkaku stop fooling around and look for the damn blade!" he barked out, causing Ikkaku to break out into a sweat, nod and take off while the woman snickered, until the big guy turned to her and yelled "Go with him! We cannot fail this mission or Orochimaru-sama will have our heads for this, so Yumi go with and find the damn sword!!" and with that she was gone.

The hiding child is in the shadows watching, scared to death about what they would do to him if he were to be caught and yet at the same time enraged and filled with hate at what these monsters did to his village.

Hate filling his veins, the child not thinking clearly grabbed a knife lying on the ground not to far from him and rushed the giant man. Just before the knife hit him the man turned around and grabbed the child's wrist while smirking.

"Well I was wondering when you'd show yourself, looks like those two idiots didn't kill everyone here." He said keeping the smirk but showing his anger at his two subordinates

"Tell me Gaki, where are the rest of the survivors?" he asked the frightened child in his hand.

The boy, even though he was scared, was driven by his anger and rage and answered "Bite Me, asshole." And he spit in the man's eye causing him to let go of the kid. Once he hit the floor he decided to take this opportunity to try to escape and ran for the window, but a table was thrown in front of it.

The boy turned to look at the destroyer of his village and was terrified by the killing intent that was being aimed at him.

The giant man advanced on him and began yelling "How dare you show me disrespect! Do you know who I am you insolent little Gaki! I AM GENERAL TAO! Leader of the armies of Otogakure no Sato and chief advisor to our Otokage LORD OROCHIMARU-SAMA! I'm going to teach you some respect you little GAKI!" and with that Tao reached out and grabbed the child by the neck.

He never saw the child pick up the discarded knife off the ground and before he could react the child plunged the knife into his eye causing Tao to drop him and clutch his eye in pain and began screaming for all his worth.

When the boy fell to the ground he crawled behind the table and hid there waiting to escape. As he begun to climb out the window the door swung off its hinges and Yumi and Ikkaku rushed in to check on their leader.

"Sempai what happened?!" questioned the black haired Yumi, who rolled her eyes when she heard Ikkaku grunt out "He was stabbed in the eye you stupid bitch." She was about to retort when they heard crunching of grass followed by a yelp of pain.

The bald headed Ikkaku turned to Yumi the same time she turned to him and both asked at the same time "Did you hear that?" they both turned to the table blocking the window and moved toward when they heard Tao grunt, the pain in his eye still there, causing them to both move back toward the now one-eyed general and tend to his wound.

Meanwhile the child had recovered from his fall and began to run east toward the least guarded gate in his village. While he was running tears began to fall from his eyes because he had failed in avenging his village. When he made it to the gate he stopped for a second and turned back, his head bowed and blood red hair covering his eyes. When he looked up, his eyes were a startling violet and the burned with rage and determination and in that moment a promise was made.

'Kaa-saan, Otou-sama, Aniki, Otouto, Ankuru, Obasan, Oji-san, Baa-chan, I promise all of you, I will avenge your deaths here tonight, and all of Otogakure will fall before me, and I will drive this knife into their Lord's black heart with my rage as my guide, this I promise you, all of you." And with that he took off with the night sky covering his escape, his quest for vengeance beginning.

Please tell me what you think of this and tell me anything i need to improve on thank you.


End file.
